Say It!
by Solitary Sanctuary
Summary: There was something Usui wanted to hear from Misaki, it was three simple words. But Misaki was avoiding him, not even greeting him at the Maid Latte. When he finally cornered her, "Say it... those three words that I always want to hear." - OMAKE REMOVED.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kaichou wa Maid-sama!

**Warning: **A bit of Chapter 50 KWMS Manga spoiler, if you've seen it, you know what I mean.

**-X-**

**Say It! ⌈THOSE THREE WORDS⌋  
**

_Another drabble brought to you by Solitary Sanctuary…_

**-X-**

"Ayuzawa is really _sly_…"

He whispered at the empty room, stalking towards the only occupant who he knew heard him in this too-silent room, wearing an unamused grin on his face.

Misaki snapped her head towards him, eyes wide, giving away a semblance of a deer looking at the headlights of a car. "U-Usui… yo-"

"Yes, Pres." He gave her a potent dose of his smiles that creeps her out.

Usui was quite frustrated. Ayuzawa was avoiding him. When confronted, she gave him an answer that gave more questions. When he tried to corner her again, he found that he couldn't.

It seems that she knew the exactly how to avoid him, or to deflect his advances. Of course, he saw her always, but then… when he does, she was busy with other things or with people, and confronting her would be a bad idea for both of them.

She didn't even greet him at the Maid Latte.

But now, she made a mistake. She was now alone, sitting at her table at the council room, and by the looks of it, quite preoccupied enough to forget that there's someone called '_Outer-space Perverted Alien',_ which was seeking her out like a hound.

The Demon President's eyes flickered into focus, and widened even more, realizing that she was caught. She tried stand up, but Usui was quick enough and slammed her back on the table, and the chair that she was now on. "Eeek!" she squeaked.

Effectively trapped between the infamous _Demon Table_ –that gave nightmares to the one who stood on the other side when Misaki was on demon mode-, her once accessory of terror was now being used as a jail that kept her from running away. Usui smiles at the irony of it. "W-What… the hell, U-Usui?" Pres managed to sputter.

He leaned down to her ear, making his chest to rub her back at the close proximity, making her shiver. "What do you have to say for yourself, Pres?" Usui whispered, his breath caressing her ear. –making her go beet red, he noticed. "When did you become to be such a _bad girl_?" he added, knowing she would snap at him.

And he wasn't disappointed when her right hand lashes towards his face, but he caught it with his left hand and slammed it back at the table. His right hand caught her left hand as a preemptive strike and locked it with his own at the desk. "W-What…"

"What's so fast, Pres?"

"S-Shut up!"

Misaki was now ultimately, irrevocably, unquestionably trapped at her own table, with her hands intertwined with Usui's hands, and with him and his arms locking her at place. At outside, it would look like they're a sweet couple with the guy embracing the girl at the back with their arms and hands intertwined. But it was far from it, it was… a deadly deadlock with the Devil and the Warlock.

And by the looks of things, the Warlock was winning with the struggle as he leaned back down again, after dodging and catching the Demon's fist earlier, and said, "Cute Ayuzawa is very cute…"

"YOU! PERVERTED OUTERSPACE HUMA-EEEK!"

With both of his hands preoccupied, he did the only thing that could he could do to shut her up, and no, he didn't kiss her. Instead, he blew into her ear and it had an instantaneous systemic effect at her body. –From the visible part of her neck to her ears, all had become light crimson, and her ragged breathing that ensued from what he thought was her shouting. _Or was it from something else...?_

"Don't shout. Do you want _them _to see us _this way_?" He connivingly drawled, and tightened his hold at her hand for the effect. When she just bit her lip, he started to thumb her hand. "I think… you owe me something."

Misaki's body stiffened at the revelation. She moved her head to let her eyes see his expression, once their eyes connected, hers widened and broke contact. "Wha… what do you mean…?" She husked, biting her lower lip at the end.

"I want to hear those three words…"

She made an audible gulp, and her heartbeat got a tad bit faster, at least, from what he felt at his chest that was currently pressed at her back. _Or was it, his? _"I… I…" she started but then paused, "You're weird." She said, instead.

Usui chuckled, "As always." He agreed. He leaned forward even more, to pressure her. "Now, say it. Those three words… that I always want to hear…" he whispered slowly at her ear.

Misa's eyebrows connected, and then she shook her head, and her lips lifted to… what it seems a smirk? Usui's own brows rose in confusion, "You're really _really_ _weird."_ She repeated.

Both brows that formerly rose, one rose even further, and Usui lost the track of the conversation, "We've established that already." He dryly drawled. Turning his lips directly at her ear, "Enough of that. Say it…"

The Demon President dipped her head low, to cover her burning checks with her hair, and then when Usui was going to comment again, she said in a highly composed and very cheerful voice…

"Welcome back, Master~!"

Usui's halfway closed eyes flew wide open at the unexpected tone and content of it, so much that his hands and stance became lax.

At the lack of reaction from the sexual harassing alien-pervert-human, Misaki turned her head to look at him. She tilted her head cutely, and asked in a concern-filled voice, "Did I say anything wrong?"

Recovering from another one of those ordeals - where he got taken off guard with dealing with this particular female- Usui chuckled merrily and said, "Not at all." He paused, "It's it soooooo… you, Pres."

"Wha-what?" frowning and wrinkling that cute nose of hers, Usui was reminded at how truly cute she is when wanted to be. He didn't know if Ayuzawa was playing with him or was she really _this dense,_ one thing is for sure…

"Sly Ayuzawa is sly Ayuzawa."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"GAAAAAAH. YOU'RE REALLY UNBEARABLE!"

"Aah."

Neither notice that they were still at each other's arms… or Usui's. And that their argument turned into childish banter, which they both _secretly_ enjoyed.

**END.**

**-X-**

**[September 21, 2010; September 22, 2010]**

Hoho. Another fanfiction in a few days? –Albeit for another fandom, but still…

I've wrote this in a quarter of a day. I've thought of this before I slept, and after I woke up, lunch, dinner… I JUST HAVE TO WRITE IT.

**-X-**

**PS:** I've never got to reply to those who read my other KWMS fan fiction… but I thank you all! Actually… there's about twice as much who made it as "Favorite Story" rather reviewing, which is weirdly cool in my opinion. O.o

**PSS: **I thank for Apryl and Kriselle for being there when I was writing this, it proved to give me some motivation as I gave them "previews" and watch how they react. Although, I still haven't got this to be beta'd. I skimmed through it, but I'm surely I've overlooked something.

**PSSS: **This is supposed to be Usui's POV… but I think I botched it, and instead used mine… or both of them? *looks at time: 1:22AM* …hope you guys, understand. I'm really not making sense… *shuts mouth* o.o

**EDIT: **With a few complaints, I've removed the Omake. It was really _unecessary _as someone pointed out. :3


End file.
